clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Elite Penguin Force Agent
.]] you get when entering the code from Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force.]] An Elite Penguin Force Agent, Elitist or EPF Agent, is a penguin employed by the Elite Penguin Force who works to make Club Penguin Island a safer place. They are assigned special EPF missions. They have access to the EPF Command Room. G, Jet Pack Guy, Rookie, Puffle Handler, and Dot are EPF agents. EPF is also a hidden abbreviation for the [[Everyday Phoning Facility|'E'''veryday '''P'honing 'F'acility.]] EPF Agents work closely with the Director of the E.P.F. to help Club Penguin. Originally, you could become an EPF Agent by unlocking the code found in Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force. After the Popcorn Explosion and merge with the PSA, ex-PSA Agents and anyone who is given an invitation can take a test in the Everyday Phoning Facility and become an agent. EPF Agents have access to the new rooms such as the Puffle Training Room, the Mine Tunnels, and the Tool Shed in the game Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force. In the online version of Club Penguin, there were no missions for EPF agents besides Field-Ops and System Defender until Battle of Doom. Starting April 5, 2013, In-Game Missions became available. From December 1, 2010, an EPF Agent receives a paycheck of 350 coins. EPF Agents have all the necessary state-of-the-art equipment to fight crime. It is also possible to become an EPF member without the postcard or the 2009-2010 year book. Go into the phoning facility (if you are not an agent), and wait for the snow ball target to appear on the upper right part of the screen. A lever will open a tile on the wall and reveal a snowball target. Throw a snowball at it and you can become an agent! Role in Club Penguin *EPF Agents have special Elite Penguin Force Missions assigned. *EPF Agents have access to secret places around Club Penguin besides the ones listed. (formerly) How to become an EPF agent *You can get an invitation from your friend or you can click on your old Spy Phone if you own one. *Go to the Everyday Phoning Facility and click on the Phone Booth. *The Director will ask you if you want to be an agent. Click yes. *Open the Yearbook 2009-2010. click the letters E, P and F (of the [[Everyday Phoning Facility|'E'''veryday '''P'honing 'F'acility]]) on June's page; then click the EPF Phone the agent is holding. Known EPF Agents Badges As EPF Agents complete missions on the Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force video game, they get promoted to different badges on the game. Here's a list of the badges in order of rank: *High Level Clearance *Super High Level Clearance *Super Duper High Level Clearance *Ultra Super Amazing High Level Clearance *Unbelievably Over-The-Top High Level Clearance Gallery EPF Tactical.png|An EPF Tactical Agent EPF Comm.png|An EPF Comm Agent EPF Tech.png|An EPF Tech Agent EPF Stealth.png|An EPF Stealth Agent EPF Delta agent Tracetracker.png|An EPF agent EPF Delta agent CPT issue 390.png EPF Alpha agent CPT issue 390.png|A female EPF agent EPF yelling agent CPT issue 389.png EPF grapple agent CPT issue 389.png Penguin Style June 2015 Agent 4.png Penguin Style June 2015 Agent 3.png Penguin Style June 2015 Agent 2.png Penguin Style June 2015 Agent 1.png EPF Handbook Tech Class.png EPF Handbook Tactical Class.png EPF Handbook Stealth Class.png EPF Handbook Comm Class.png See also *EPF *Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force *Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force: Herbert's Revenge *EPF Command Room Category:DS Category:EPF